A Change in History
by The Unstoppable Rache
Summary: You know the story: Itachi kills his family and his explanation is that he wanted to test his abilities. He didn't even care about his little brother's feelings. But what would it look like if that really wasn't what happened? What if Itachi really cared?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto or any character from any other anime that I just randomly decide to shove into this story... Well, let's get on with it.

A Change in History

"Big Brother Itachi?" I said when I heard my mother scream in the other room.

I walked into the room and saw my mother lying on the floor in a bloody mess and my big brother standing over her with a kunai in his hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked my brother.

"She freaked out and came toward me with this in her hand," Itachi threw the knife at me. I was four or five, so I didn't understand what was going on. "I didn't know what to do," he said to me, eyes filled with tears, "so I just took it from her..." he paused, still sobbing, "I guess," he sniffled, "I guess I had it pointed at her, because---" ,he started to cry, "sh---sh---she j---j---just charged at m---m---me. Sh---sh---she m---m---must have th---thought that I was g---gonna try to---" he just totally broke down.

"I understand, big bubby," I reassured him, still not knowing what was really going on, "Where's Daddy?"

"We've gotta get out of here," Itachi said, wiping away his tears.

"Why?" I asked my brother, bewildered.

"Daddy's gone, too, Sasuke. If anyone finds out, then I will be gone as well. Let's go," Big Brother Itachi ordered.

"What would they do to you, Big Brother?" I asked, following him out of the house "Are they going to hurt you?"

"Let's just say that if anyone finds out what happened, I will not be seen by anybody else accept the shinigami," my big bubby told me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"They won't believe me," he informed me, "No more questions. Let's hurry up and get outta here."

He picked me up and jumped into the trees. He jumped from tree to tree until he found a cave.

"This will just have to do." he said, looking into the cave.

"Do for what?" I asked him.

"We will have to hide out for a little while. I suppose this will work for a temporary home until we get all the things that we need to build a new one. I want to be out of that town but I still want you to go to a school full of kids that you already know." Itachi told me, patting my head.

------------------------------

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

"Itachi!" I shouted from the roof of our newly built house, "Quit checking out that girl! I need more shingles!"

"Coming right up," he replied, grabbing a bundle of shingles and stepping up the ladder. "I wasn't checking her out. I have more respect than that." Itachi told me when he got all the way up the ladder.

He started looking at me really funny.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I was just dozing off, I guess," he said.

"You have been doing that a lot lately," I told him.

"I guess it's just because, in two weeks, you're going to be going to school. I'm really gonna have to get used to you not being around all of the time."

"Its not like I'm moving out," I told him, "I'll be home every night and we could hang out then."

"What happens when you become a genin. You'll be gone all of the time. What will you do then?"

"I don't know. Call?" I said.

There was a rumble of thunder in the distance.

"Well," Itachi said, "We'd better hurry up and get done with this." He looked down. "All we have is that little ten foot square," he said, pointing down.

"Man, your mood swings are bad," I said, laughing.

"What?!" Itachi said.

"Nothing," I panicked.

He grabbed the hammer.

"What are you gonna do with that?" I asked, scared to death.

"What does it look like I'm gonna do?" Itachi asked. He grabbed a nail and a shingle and started to work. "Are you gonna help, or not?" he asked me. I couldn't hear any sign of the anger that was in his voice earlier.

We fininshed right on time. As soon as we cleaned up, the rain started to pour.

"We'd better get inside," Itachi said, running for the door.

I ran after him. As soon as we got inside, I said, "It looks like its really gonna get bad this time."

"I know," he agreed.

------------------------------

**THAT NIGHT**

"Big Brother," I siad, "Where are you?"

I heard a voice in the bathroom. I walked up the stairs and opened up the door to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at Itachi.

He was crying over a picture with a shard of broken glass in his hand. There was blood all over the floor.

"I dropped the picture," he tried to explain.

"What's with the blood?" I asked him, hoping that whatever he said would be the truth.

"I was hoping that I would be able to put it back together. I cut myself picking up one of the shards."

"Why didn't you drop that piece?"

"I just picked it up," he tried to explian.

He put the put the broken glass into the picture frame.

"I guess I'll go get another one tomorrow," he said.

------------------------------------------

RandR PLZ!!!!!

I had a whole lotsa fun with this one. I look forward to everyone's opinions.

love

Rae Ray


End file.
